Black
by counterfeiit
Summary: Explore the life of Evelyn, a Gryffindor witch in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through her diary and the help of the one and only, Sirius Black.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5792315f09a5d54fb7e3d066672b507f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tuesday/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238c385a4faace0c9adc680b6bd1d815"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"September 1, 1977/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a168c4992cf504f6d7159486895579a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kings Cross Station/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="884af1641022fe943162b6c48d861255"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SIRIUS BLACK IS QUITE POSSIBLY THE MOST DREADFUL PERSON TO EVER BE BORN./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a4346aa22acc605e17cb3e8f6c6835b"IN FACT, I AM NOT ENTIRELY SURE THAT HE IS A PERSON. HE'S PROBABLY A LEECH THAT'S BEEN TRANSFIGURED INTO A HUMANESQUE FORM./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d382cfdef416a244e0c5bfb161ecd29f"I don't even know what he was thinking, I mean honestly? I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS GOING TO BE GIVEN THIRTY GALLEONS OR THAT I WOULD RECIEVE HALF OF THEM. I HONESTLY DON'T CARE./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d4882843809b0437895163c900f1d95"There I was, I had just said goodbye to my mother and father and pushed my trolley through the barrier when he jumped me! No "Hi Bishop!" or "Fancy seeing you here at the train station for the school we both attend!" It in fact sounded awfully a lot more like "Despite the fact that you despise me I think we should snog!" (Except without the despising part)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a20d86df597f9b2cd041e98e5b4b7f"WHAT/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c9135138b44b61ecdd80203ca62eab4"I MEAN HONESTLY/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5effad57e57d31356bb8067177e883"IS HE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY BONKERS/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ffd82327f69cf0f2a34600d6f075e7"HAS HE BEEN DRINKING A BIT TOO MUCH BABBLING BEVERAGE?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e41008b9b3ece1dde501f373b3949eea"Well, I had just walked in and I was positively ambushed from behind, and well naturally I thought it was Lily or Charlotte but NO. It might have been the force of the hug, but really, when he whispered, "I think we should snog," I knew it couldn't have been either of them (unless they had developed an odd Eva fetish overnight)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62bd42326de4dac0e9bb2e78089179f9"That was when I performed my favourite manouver and kicked his shin. Hard. Very, Very hard. I am unaware if it's just me, but kicking people gives me a certain sort of happiness, especially when one of those people is a member of the Maurauders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3349fca3d392a23d51ebbfffa297393d""What the bloody hell did you do that for Bishop?" Sirius growled, clutching his em style="box-sizing: border-box;"injured /emshin. I stared at him, a smug smirk on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ed267a8a4e960b41f36e80f96d368b3""I could ask you the same question, Black." I grabbed a few strands of hair and twirled them between my fingers. Sirius frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Or have you forgotten already?" I jutted in. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7d19e403a3ee4b78c6393602b18f80"Sirius' grin returned to his face. "Oh," he said brightly. "That."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2576c7710d2bf3728114812b0e75172b""Yes," I glowered at him. "That. Mind telling me how life as the only living brain donor is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a6cc5875314ff4af57e17ca2c09a128"My poor attempt at insulting him ended up with his grin spreading even wider than it previously was. "Well I'm pretty sure you heard me the first time Bishop, but if you so desperately want to hear me say it again then sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f41470e1f6ef4307630405d7e73d31d""I don't know what you're talking about," I retorted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="278acbb1bfeb370f1c0c4f83b21913b0"Sirius took a step closer. "I think that we should snog."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aebf44db421c496a6362c1f23d2d809"Ahh, there it was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"again./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95367c77c996cba19624883d6d835f5f"Here enters James Potter, the complete and utter (though not as much as Sirius) hare-brained fool, with the witty, "Well aren't you two bipolar today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf11baf19377adcd52ef103a2c262daf""Well if you wouldn't mind telling me WHY HE'S LOST HIS MIND I would quite possibly be slightly more agreeable," I glowered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd53879fb3287a1a02ef535fafade510"James beamed. "Oh, yes. I thought it would go down a bit like this. You see, I woke up this morning and thought, my oh my, what would be a good way to make today a bit more interesting? I always have galleons to spare -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9db3714a2faf603fe1606180953f994""Arrogant toerag," I muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b773dcf273a674fa50a071d9f1da2d91""-So I told Padfoot here that if he got you to kiss him I'd give him thirty galleons."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ad3207c419cd52f8f3b1fdf7bbd222d""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thirty galleons!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9455d5d4a20e7bddea827c12c81d16bf"James smiled smugly. "Yep, thirty. But of course he wasn't able to do it so.. no one gets any money."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d45f5253f2c0c17d7e3afa6173b4c66""Yeah," Sirius whined. "And I was going to give you half!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f34bf46bf0cd022cf799e18d7fd33e13"Now I had two people to glower at and it wasn't even 11 O'clock yet! Speaking of 11 O'clock, the rather helpful clock on the wall read 10:47, and well, that meant I had to yank my trunk over to the accomodating trunk lifter and hop onto the Express./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3affca7be46ac7496b092eb3867d07b"I stared at them for a bit after that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ee47297ec48af1b619f79bea00016f""Well?" Sirius inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f2ebd9f8f32a1a2ebeadfed11ea28e""Well I'm terribly not sorry that this less-than-pleasant experience must come to an end, but the Express and the company of pleasantly sane people is calling me, so ta ta boys!" Was my immediate reply, however my preposterous idea of a mouth muttered something more along the lines of, "I'm terribly sorry that this pleasant experience must come to an end, but the Express is calling me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="399d9f37079f15409e3835bd5de31195"Well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="802c336c4829f210265cdf0d74e265dc"Oops?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b687e8fc60d7a21d406be967a6a5ba32"This left both boys staring at me in a rather befuddled manner, so I decided to go with it and flounce off. Take that boys, take that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61ca6e8a2af17235783919a4d539372a"The train was still delightfully half-empty. The first years were all still wandering hopelessly around the platform, and the second and third years em style="box-sizing: border-box;"still /emhadn't gotten the get-on-the-train-earlish-to-get-good-seats memo. The fourth years and fifth years had taken up some of the compartments, and the sixth years were standing around gossiping em style="box-sizing: border-box;"outside /emtheir chosen compartments, leaving the sevenths years to get on the train hopefully before all the good compartments were taken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e9cc0a283a259074aa21b6c10aae93"My compartment was the third one to the back, and luckily was still empty (after I kicked out some atrociously behaving fourth years with the threat of removing house points). Ahh the wonders of being a prefect. It was barely 10:50 so of course Lottie wasn't here yet. Her punctuality resembled the remains of a three-hundred year old leaf that had crumbled away em style="box-sizing: border-box;"299 YEARS AGO./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced047e97bb76786cdde8ff53739b311"Lily was the more punctial of us three, and knowing her, was already in the Prefects compartment, being Head Girl and all. Now that I mention it - I should probably be there (I know, shocker), but I had to wait until that ruddy friend of mine appeared so she could TAKE CONTROL OF THIS COMPARTMENT!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0af0a135ab7fcd3e96d8e2eb161b39ea"Well speaking of the devil, here she is now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85a2633355804d8933118241ce5f429b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tuesday/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffe078c3ec0ba7b4350e8641eb3edca0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"September 1, 1977/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93f425a9c6a01a1a4f3bf7fe39555e42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The Hogwarts Express/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bfb99a268fb1d78079ad3eec3ce2ef7"SO./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bba7a5275ca47befa3d9010c03d441a4"I HAVE DISCOVERED SOME THINGS./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c64e8bb981253d5dbd444617794a8d0d"INTERESTING THINGS./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1d0076f5c93e519391adacc7b7a8d8f"THAT I SHALL PROCEED TO DOCUMENT./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29a404beff846c950c03e3873c3d7b19"After Lottie blustered into the compartment, hair sticking up all over the place like an electrocuted chihuahua, I was successfully able to enter the prefects compartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0846c549f64c1e5b3ca4b600cacbfa3"WELL GUESS WHO WAS BLOOMING HEAD BOY!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b82696883cac7823b2a57da683d635"JAMES BLOODY POTTER./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8395c83d4d38fd9392bc8333460a60b5"That absolute twunt head was HEAD BOY./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c0488bbaad1e70f4d7039c414d16622"Well that was possible the most unexpected development. I was fully expecting THE MOST REALISTIC OPTION, also known as REMUS LUPIN, to have had Head Boyness bestowed upon his perfect-screwed-correctly-on head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92158f8ea1652630d32a80b8d18a4adc"WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08079805a1ba00e1d0775bbeb0db05d5"I WAS FULLY EXPECTING MY FUTURE HUSBAND (not that he knows) TO BE HEAD BOY. HE DESERVES IT./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c666a6ce256d0e8b0299810895725b"The other interesting thing that I discovered whilst in the prefects meeting is that despite his many and large and obvious and abundant faults, James Potter makes a halfway decent head boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf08c3bafe9dd28732cbf987d1ea2dd"I NEVER SAID THAT OKAY DIARY?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b51084ba4dcc7f97c34f4eaf628cd5a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"OKAY EVA./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c09080b7e343557b8f3db31433013a81"OKAY./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ded82ea06f6c86c54df87d100e9b9d"Okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b05b8fa02a7010a7e75f6af897b3b6f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tuesday/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f2c5b1d09bb553a3c7a6bfd77fe402"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"September 1, 1977/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3473fc03a0ab39049e0a20f467ca5837"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Still on the Hogwarts Express/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946662fde741e501ce06996c62fd657e"Well after the fatefully woeful prefects meeting Lily sort of stormed off to our compartment in a headgirlish manner (and by that I mean walked too calmly but with VERY heavy footsteps)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98cbd83b4a54f46a78b8550665886e1c"Lottie, being Lottie, noticed Lily's faul mood as soon as we walked in. "What's got your hippogryph in a twizzle?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203202c53b0c0c2da868b17d893e686f"Lily glowered and scowled and made all sorts of obscenities before answering. "Potter, the bloody prat, was made Head Boy." After that announcement I'm eighty percent sure Lottie's eyes opened wider than her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bed28e54fdd022ff8aed3e9081b86b0""He what?" She spluttered, her mouth opening and closing with an awful similarity to a fish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99175d3f24814895d8c91156fa495fe2""Head Boy I tell you. Dumbledore's completely and utterly off his rocker, he's gone barmy, lost his bloody marbles!" Lily threw her hands up in the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5a2b835f3682e806772c2283691662""He's crazy," I echoed helpfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ec7323f2e3ee767d284519d90f34bca""What was he thinking?" Lottie yelped. "That's really rotten luck Lily."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c92fda82504a32d9dbaa82c5e76069c""I know," Lily grumbled, plonking down next to Lottie. "Potter'll probably be too busy RUINING MY LIFE to pay any attention whatsoever to his Head Boy duties. What's the bet he'll destroy the school while he's at it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93f39788c7665af398f7170513307f48"After Lily had finished ranting about James Potter (James is pretty much to Lily what Sirius is to me), we were able to settle down and play a riveting game of expoding snap. We can all agree on playing that particular game, and well, I'd rather exploding snap than gobstones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03f6f6a8384e75e94b9f9040f5b4ac40"Lily's rather peculiar as she actually focuses in school, and she's good at potions. Honestly, who's good at potions besides Severus Snape? Lily is apparently. Lottie and I think she bribes him to help or, or he just writes all her essays. Besides, he's half in love with her. Her hair is rather well, red, and crazy. The first thing James Potter said to her was to ask if her head was on fire, and well, that probably started their hundred-year war./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00372111aa244eb65e224821a46bdde6"Lottie's the only one of us who's actually related to someone magical - her mum's a witch (Lily's muggleborn like me). She has a sister (Julie) who's in fifth year, and a brother (Mark) in third year. Lottie's very quiet - except with the people she knows and she likes to sleep. A lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ea8583b1398f8b766d3948d16e75752"And well -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9ccd64284824158ba3de111ce9b5e39"Oh wait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f433616ae092a5e577e0a9f78c5d3704"Oh not now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5c7d3b9d5466ee6f3be179294e4c70d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tuesday/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f30798909b7b40a9185ca0fb0200cd6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"September 1, 1977/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83836411ba0fc24db07534002f814f33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"STILL ON THE HOGWART EXPRESS/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="545ab40f7819cd36940acdaa15bc31c3"MORAL OF THE STORY: Remember to tell friends about certain snogging related incidents before the other persons involved tell them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b81166739f1f7afde58f2f783420774"So in after we had finished our intense game of exploding snap GUESS WHO CAME IN THE DOOR!" No warning, no knocking, no "Hi guys, we're your least(ish) favourite people can we annoy you some more?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fc921009334c1526bad5a86569a0d9f"Instead James and Sirius flung open the compartment door and barged inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4cb7d876ec80bc37a17cd58eb9d8b0"Lily's face turned red. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What, /emdo you think you are doing?" She seethed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937e5dc39fa62b01235530a5ecaa31c9"James pretended to think before answering, "Well I'm pretty sure we're just sitting in here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ee1dd32bae4ac2413093f6fe02a112"Lily was about to yell at him when the door opened em style="box-sizing: border-box;"again /emand Peter and my one and only true love, Remus Lupin, hopped in. "Oh hi boys and girls," Peter chimed. "Fancy seeing you here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc987323b4ad0b5e892f39a80b4f4348"Remus sat down on my right (swoon), across from James who had succesfully squished himself in next to Lily. Peter squeezed in between the wall and Lottie, who was opposite Sirius, who had decided to sit next to yours truly (I'll kill him later)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd6d7808d6033a3f4b56897e767107ff""I know," Sirius replied. "Odd, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db6e9cad61810e9350d98372eb0d3412"I don't know how Remus puts up with that terror as a mate. It must be his maturity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f74413983a5ee3f7659991547c2d26e""I don't know what you think you're doing in here Potter," Lily growled, "But I think you should leave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9df532bcba60e9c1d68b80331a7585""Oh?" He replied. "Well I'm not here for you Evans, we're here for Abbot!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6320a04c709550622ebf4c467efbe72""Huh?" About fifty percent of the people in the room replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53d50665deafe42aaff8b20a696079ee""Oh yes!" Sirius grinned. "Earlier on the platform we were talking about the most em style="box-sizing: border-box;"interesting /emsubject, and we thought we should continue that conversation."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2507fa3d0597f09a2b8d73342da552"Oh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6af47e6fac9fc8cb20829e24f4e8db9"My./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cf0ddd25ca22e2e391682c05874806c""What conversation?" Lottie asked, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="defdf1d037daa17ffa8f131aa9e2fccc""Merlin's beard Black! Do you have problems with rejection?" I spluttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e5afb52a5d64a51b4204c13c771dfe4""What conversation?" Lottie echoed, still confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fa1ae4d35bc03bdfa0c54d2a6763bf3"James and Sirius grinned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bdc44927d672e2a470cd84bb3a3af48""Well," I divulged, "Long story short, Potter's paying Black thirty galleons if he can get in a nice snog with me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="565d0e034cf203c476d98747c64c9dc1"Lily's eyes bulged and Remus choked on his water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97dc27e7601fea0c6c59f62c30c66d08""He what?!" Lily bellowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1dcb230d1f418c8c4916567094e4acc"Yup. Lily has a very strict anti-potter policy. She also has a very strong dramatic gene./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ed6dc85f20a0fc9443cc9083ab23e6"James appeared unconcerned with Lily's reaction. "Well you see, I had this money just lying around and I -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46615028db5a85290975003668a2e363""OUT POTTER," Lily growled. James looked slightly startled at Lily's outburst but remained seated. "I said get em style="box-sizing: border-box;"out /emPotter!" Lily said again, putting full force into her anti-Potter glare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d71fde22988b343154d541e092d17f7e""Wha/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2484546c635eef564ea931c4ef6c83aa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tuesday/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e3ede5aa9cfb93ea485eb95a8d7e21a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"September 1, 1977/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98dc19911dca2be667a4be7a0ed7e001"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hogwarts Dormitory/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eeac41e409c80efdf7d635a09e58454"Oops. Spilt my ink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4225e90e8b6f52362a711d3d21479d29"It's almost 12:30am now so I'm not going to finish recounting the entire story but you get the basic idea. Lily yelled, James left and then Lily yelled at Sirius, leaving Peter, Remus, Lottie and I to sort of look confused, but eventually all the maurauders were gone. Then Lily had the nerve to yell at me! At me!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2325ee39254028ba5d41419ff56a2b"What had I done?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7840723d0171eaecfe0f802daf6e2c"Now that I think about it, why was she so upset? It wasn't even about her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939b98f259814c80377fd7cc3cc94ee"She's completely bonkers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ad80ce2f94c6d4cd11ffa3716c8914e"Ooh, my owl, Selene, just arrived with the anual em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you just arrived at school it's been a day I can't handle the separation /emletter from my mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91a35c4b2c362cc55160fd39e2c290e0"I'll read it in the morning. It's too late for me to write what else happened last night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c14d58bc110d6124992dccafc5e5d35"I need to sleeeeeepppppp./p 


End file.
